


Give Me Your Forever

by kiki3256



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass, F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Third Person, References to Depression, Romance, Running Away, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki3256/pseuds/kiki3256
Summary: "What do you do for a living?""I travel the universe.""Take me with you!""Well if you insist."-one shot-





	Give Me Your Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a little one shot I made for fun. Thank you for bookmarking, kudos, and reading. I'm sorry for the mistakes but I wasn't able to change them for some reason. Idk why! I think there is something wrong with my computer but I am going to try to fix it. Anyway thank you again.  
> Signing off,  
> Kiki3256

I grabbed my backpack throwing it on my shoulder. Zipped my leather jacket up I brought up the kickstand of my motorcycle. Then sliding on turned the ignition and started up the vehicle. My hand reached out to a black helmet with neon blue accent and put on my head squashing my hair.

“Excuse me Miss!?” A man stopped to catch his breath. He was dressed in a blue suit and red tie with a trench coat wrapped around his skinny frame. “I’m sorry to bother you,” He stood up to his full high, towering me almost a foot, “but could you tell me what year it is?”

“It’s 2016 sir.” I got off my motorcycle taking off my helmet and approached him.

“Thank you Miss...”

“Flame, Kiana Flame. Mister...” I raised my eyebrow as he answer.

“Doctor.” He raised an eyebrow back at me.

“Doctor what?” I leaned against my bike, setting my helmet on the ground.

“Just the Doctor,” I nodded in response. “Now excuse me Miss Flame but I really must be on my way, I have a long run ahead of me.”

“Want a ride?” I picked up my helmet and threw it to him as caught it with surprise.

“Well I don’t want to be a burden…” He trailed off

“Not at all, anyway I’m stalling for as long as I can.” I smirked and got my black shades from my backpack throwing it on.

“Alright, but only because you are stalling.”  He smiled and walked up to my bike.

“You know how to drive this beauty Doctor?” I threw him the ignition key.

“Well.” He smirked as he flipped the ignition bringing my bike to life. I slipped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

“Not at all, anyway I’m stalling for as long as I can.” I smirked and got my black shades from my backpack throwing it on.

“Alright, but only because you are stalling.”  He smiled and walked up to my bike.

“You know how to drive this beauty Doctor?” I threw him the ignition key. 

“Well.” He smirked as he flipped the ignition bringing my bike to life. I slipped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

“Allons-y!” He yelled as sailed off down the street. 

* * *

 

The second time they meet was two months later. Kiana was walking the down the streets and  listening to I Don’t Care by Fall Out Boy, one of her favorite bands. 

“I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me, the best of us can find happiness in of misery.” She whispered as her short legs took her down the long street of New York. Yes New York, she had moved again because she was found, again. So she ran.

Today was a normal wednesday for her. Her day consisted of going to work, coming home then making dinner and watching some TV. She was currently on her way to the supermarket. Her raincoat was tightly wrapped around her hourglass figure as the wind blew her hair in all directions. She held onto her wallet with a loose hand as she was concentrating on keeping herself warm. That was a mistake.

“MY WALLET!” She yelled as a man grabbed it straight from her hand and ran down the crowded walkway. She turned around and chased the thief. The pounding of her converse against the floor was the only she could hear. People moved out of her way, but non made a move to help her.

“Please, my wallet!” She exclaimed as her thief caught distance. She then ran straight into the thief. Both were equally confused by what happened but he recovered quicker, but before he even had the chance to run a man grabbed the wallet from his grasp. 

“Well Miss, I do believe this is yours.” His voice was familiar. He defiantly wasn’t from New York with his accent, much like herself.

“Well thank you Mr.--Doctor?” She recognized the face almost immediately. This was the same man who rode her motorcycle in London two months ago.

“Well hello Ms. Flame, it’s been quite a while.” Smirked and grabbed the thief from this collar.  The Doctor was a good five or six inches taller then the thief. He had no chance at escape. 

“Yes it has been, how have you been?” She smiled and took her wallet from with extended hand.

“I’ve been well how about yourself, I see you're getting yourself in trouble.” He chuckled.

“Oh very funny.” She pouted and looked onto the floor. Her arms crossed. 

“Yes I do this it is very funny. Ar-” He was cut off my the thief.

“Are you too going to keep talking or take me in already.” He spit out, obviously annoyed of being caught.

“Well I was going to let you off the hook with a warning, but I-” He was cut off again.

“Ok keep talking, pretend I never said a thing.” The Doctor looked at him annoyed. Grabbing his collar, he turned the man around and look him in the eyes.

“Now listen if I ever find out you pulled a stunt like this again, trust me I will have you thrown in jail.” His eyes no longer held the kindness that he showed Kiana, no they were filled with anger and pain. If now a thousand years older then before, his eyes looked old for such a young face.

“Yes sir.” He saluted him and the Doctor let go of his collar. That man ran as fast a his feet would take him.

“Well that was quite something.” 

* * *

 

The two decided to get a coffee or tea at a local cafe. The Doctor opened the door and allowed Kiana to go in first.

“Wow such a gentleman.” She giggled as he smirking.

“I’d like to think I am one.” They went and sat at a booth. The waiter came to take their order.

“What can I get you lovely lady?” He smiled and looked at Kiana completely ignoring The Doctor.

“We’ll take the tea and,” He glanced at Kiana for permission, as she nodded. “ some scones.” He smiled at her while the waiter look unamused.

“I was talking to the lady.” He smiled at Kiana while she frowned and looked at an annoyed Doctor.

“Well we would like to get tea and scones.” Her voice held obvious annoyance.

“That will be right up my lady.” He attempted to use a engish accent, and failed miserable. The Doctor and Kiana broke down laughing.

“Oh my lord! Did you hear that accent.” Kiana had tears streaming down her face.

“It was absolutely horrible.” They joked around. Only moments later they were greeted by the same man.

“Here is your tea and scones.” He lay the teapot in the middle of the table and the scones in front of Kiana. 

“Thank you.” He smirked at her and walked away.

“My lord he’s starting to bother me!” She exclaimed annoyed and playfulness in her tone. The Doctor looked at her, holding the same tone.

“Yes I agree.” They burst out laughing. 

The next hour or so was spent drinking tea and talking. They had great conversations and the occasional rant. 

“So Doctor what do you do for fun?” 

“I travel.”  
“Travel where?”

“The universe.”

"Take me with you."

"Only if you insist."


End file.
